The present invention relates generally to printers, and more particularly to methods for driving a printer in a user terminal. Such printers are particularly well suited for use in gaming machines, vending machines, point-of-sale (POS) terminals, transportation and entertainment ticket machines, and the like.
Ticket printers are useful in a variety of applications. One such application is to print coded tickets or vouchers used in lottery terminals, slot machines and other self-service wagering or transaction (e.g., train, event or airline ticket) apparatus. For purposes of the present disclosure and appended claims, the term “voucher” will be used to mean a printed document, such as a ticket, that has (or potentially has) a meaningful cash value and must be printed using secure technology to prevent counterfeiting. The term “coupon” is used to refer to documents that have at most only a negligible cash value, and which can be printed without the high level of security required for vouchers. It should be appreciated that coupons may be printed using secure technology; however, the level of security will typically be lower than that used in connection with vouchers.
Various printer systems have been proposed for use in self-service terminals, such as for cashless gaming systems used, e.g., at casinos and racetracks. In such systems, a voucher is printed for use by a gaming patron instead of, e.g., tokens, cash, debit cards and credit cards. Such self-service terminals may be controlled, or at least partially controlled, by a Central System Controller (CSC) via a network. The CSC may be situated at the same location as the terminals, or may be remotely located. A remotely located CSC may service different terminal populations at a plurality of facilities (such as different casinos, racetracks, retail lottery establishments, etc.).
A facility that uses the terminals may desire to have the capability for the terminal printers to print items other than the voucher. For example, it may be desired to print coupons for use at the facility. Such coupons may, for example, provide free or discounted food items at the facility. Other types of coupons are also envisioned in order to fulfill e.g., various marketing, advertising, and promotional purposes, such as discounts to future special events, advertising of new products and services, free or discounted parking, hotel room upgrades, travel and entertainment promotions, contest entries, and the like.
In most of the terminals already in the field, there is no way for the facility management to access the printer portion of the terminal to print special coupons that are separate from (and may be unrelated to) the vouchers. In order to provide such a capability, vendors have offered new models of terminals that can print coupons. These new terminals require the use of proprietary software, hardware and/or protocols to enable the terminal printer to print vouchers and coupons. The printing of coupons, when offered, is handled via the secure processing channels used for the vouchers, which vouchers are subject to stricter access control and security requirements. This solution is unacceptable to many facilities because it requires the purchase of new terminals. For a facility that has hundreds of such terminals, such a solution is cost prohibitive.
It would be advantageous to provide a more cost effective way for facilities to print coupons from their terminals. Preferably, such a system would allow present terminals to be used, without the need to replace an existing population of terminals. It would be further advantageous to allow a controller (e.g., a secure controller) that is internal to the terminal (e.g., wagering terminal, POS terminal, or other consumer terminal) to communicate with the terminal printer to print vouchers, while also allowing a CSC, which is external to the terminal, to communicate with the built-in terminal printer to print coupons and other documents.
The present invention provides various printer interface embodiments for use with existing and future terminals, which embodiments enjoy the above and other advantages.